


电竞PWP锤基篇

by sojourn_z



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 庆祝亚运夺冠的产物！！完全架空，不涉及真实选手！！不要对号入座！！





	1. Chapter 1

01  
金发大胸的Thor遭遇了他人生中最大的滑铁卢。

虽然他所在的阿斯加德队赢得了世界冠军，可是他在开局一级团的时候，送出了一血。按照跟那个少年的约定，今天晚上，他必须得洗的白白净净的，在酒店的床上等待少年的宠幸。

那个少年，拥有着一头浓密的黑发，纤细的腰身，修长的腿，蜜桃一样的翘臀，啊不对，他这个钢铁直男在瞎想些什么？？？那个人是阿斯加德队最大的强敌约顿海姆队的队长Loki。

Loki的打法飘逸诡谲，他16岁出道那年打的第一场世界级的比赛，秀出了一手诡术妖姬，让全世界所有的中单选手从那一刻开始，就在心里暗自祈祷默默等待着他的退役。

他心机颇深，善于学习和模仿。无论是微操还是大局观，后来有他在的赛场，对方永远少了一个ban位。什么版本更替，什么热门英雄，在诡术妖姬面前通通得让位。这次的比赛就是因为要配合阵容所以不得不放出了诡术妖姬，结果第一场输的一塌糊涂，怒送一血的Thor简直是欲哭无泪。

好在后来的比赛中连赢两场，才获得了胜利。Loki实力很强，只是他的队友对他太过依赖了。Thor知道这个男人不会被一时的落后而击倒，那只会让好胜心切的他变的更强，即使经济落后，装备落后他也能找到突破口大杀四方，可Loki的队友做不到。

作为一名电竞选手，Loki简直棒到没话说。可是…

Thor听说男人第一次被进入的时候会非常非常非常的痛，如果不做好润滑与扩张，严重的甚至要进医院…

那个男人输了比赛，而自己输了赌约…

想起他赛场上眦睚必报的个性，Thor不禁摸了摸自己结实的大屁股…

突然！

Thor想到一个好办法！

既然为了男人的诚信一定要赴这个约！反正菊花就要不保，他为什么不自己给自己扩张润滑完了再去呢！于是！他兴冲冲的在家里找了一圈，愣是没找到可以用的上的工具！！最后，他把目光聚焦在了昨晚吃剩的小黄瓜上。

emmmm……

正当他拿着洗干净的小黄瓜对着屁股一点一点小心试探的时候，突然，他的手机响了，吓的正在干坏事的Thor一用力，小黄瓜的头就这样捅进了毫无防备的后花园。黄瓜上的小刺扎进了他的肉壁，撕裂的痛感让这个五大三粗的壮汉发出一声低吼，

“啊！！！！！劳资操啊！！！！！！”

 

02

缓了好久，Thor才颤颤巍巍的将罪魁祸首给拔了出来，然后他又颤颤巍巍的摸到了手机，那条信息果然是Loki发来的，简单的“几点 在哪”四个大字让深海泰坦一样壮硕的Thor发起了愁，屁股刚才快被自己捅出血了，今天大概不能活着走下床了QAQ。

他收拾了一下视死如归的心情，将早已定好的酒店地址发了过去，然后自己也出发了。

约的是晚上九点，Thor到酒店的时候才堪堪过了晚上七点，于是他洗了个美美的澡。走出浴室的时候，他纠结了一会儿到底是该裹着浴巾坐在沙发上等，还是该脱光溜了躺在床上等。坐在沙发上太尴尬了，躺在被窝里等又显得等操等的太急不可待了，正当他头痛的快赶上屁股痛的时候，他听见了门外传来输入密码的声音，在电光火石之间，他选择了扒开围在腰间的浴巾钻进了被窝。

黑发少年进来之后，看见了床上只露出一个脑袋的Thor，他的表情有些惊讶。他原以为Thor不会这样乖乖就范，他来赴约前还在心里打好了吐槽他不守信用的草稿，可是现在，看着被窝下鼓起的一团，他愣住了，他怀疑这个玩笑是不是开大了。上帝明鉴，他真的只是想整蛊一下这个敌队的钢铁直男。可是事已至此，他总不能落荒而逃吧！不行！这个男人肯定笃定了自己不会真的上了他所以才摆出这样一副任君采颉的姿势！对！一定是这样！Loki决定摆出老司机的姿态好好调戏一下这个不老实的坏蛋！

于是Loki一把掀开了裹在Thor身上的白色被单，啊！眼前的景色让Loki几乎就要惊呼！！

床上伟岸的身影赤条条的平躺着，腹部有着刀刻般深壑的壁垒，那厚厚的肌肉群让人不由自主的想去触碰，想抚摸，想将唇瓣狠狠地贴上去舔咬。胸前呼之欲出的大胸肌随着那个人的呼吸跳动着，手感一定很饱满充实。

还有…他下身的庞大…

还未充血就已经很可观了，如果等下肿胀起来……

LOKI的喉结不由自主的滚动着。他发现Thor的鸡儿在他灼热的注视下一点一点的抬头，变粗，变大，他体内的饥渴感愈发的浓烈。

老天，这一刻他才终于明白，原来自己真的是个gay。虽然他很早以前就发现了自己不喜欢女生，但那时他也不喜欢男生，他一直以为自己是个性冷淡……直到今天，他才知道，原来自己也会为了某个人热血沸腾，尤其是在那个人正乖巧的躺在床上嗷嗷待操的时候。

然后，Loki价值连城的手指越过大脑精密的反射弧，径直抚了上去，他捞起Thor的一只壮硕大腿，压向了他的上身，Thor的秘密花园暴露在暧昧的空气中。而Thor竟也不抗拒，顺从的像只金色的猫咪。

Loki心里？？？？？？？

大兄弟你还不阻止我吗？？？再不阻止我你就要被吃掉了！！突然，Loki绿色的眼睛一眯发现了事情并不简单！！Thor粉粉的花穴肿胀着还带着血丝。mmp他是刚才自己已经爽过了吗？？这么骚气十足亏他以前还觉得Thor是个钢铁直男！！

“嗯？你就用这么肿的屁股来款待我吗？”

他冰凉的手指在Thor红肿不堪的后穴外面来回的轻抚着，这种挠痒痒般的触感，加上Loki说话时喷出的热气，Thor只觉得自己硬的快发疯了。

他忍不住挣脱Loki的手，坐起身来，两只手捏紧了Loki的胳膊，“虽然…今天我的下面可能不太方便…但我可以用嘴帮你…”

不等Loki回答，他自顾自地低下头，解开了Loki的拉链，却不脱下他的内裤，隔着布料就开始舔弄着Loki的宝贝。Loki看着埋头吃鸡的Thor一脸的懵逼，他甚至开始怀疑，之前比赛里的那个一血是你故意送给我的吧大兄弟！！你这么任性的吗！！内心的咆哮没过多久就被欲望代替，Thor不断的吞咽着，又吸又舔。不知道是他的唾液还是肉柱分泌出的前液，打湿了Loki内裤凸起的部分，他难耐的将凸起从裤衩的一侧伸出来，与Thor湿热的嘴进行了亲密接触，如果不是Thor牙尖时不时的刮过，Loki真的会以为他是个老司基了！！

就在他的白牙齿又一次刮过顶端的时候，Loki还来不及抽出，就忍不住喷了他一嘴。正当Loki以为这个五大三粗的男人会暴怒的时候，这只傻金毛居然舔着溢出嘴角的白浊对着他甜甜的笑了起来，“这是我的第一次，不赖吧。

Loki只觉得自己刚射过的小暴君比之前更加暴怒了，他一把将Thor推倒在床上，双腿恶狠狠地骑在他的腰间，用手扶住他的脸颊吻了上去。

03

这个时候，Thor才发现原来Loki的腰比他想象中的还要细，还要软。即使隔着布料，他也能感觉到Loki如水的柔情。他胡乱的扒拉着他身上的衣服，Loki衣服上的金属挂件扯到了自己胸毛也毫不在意，他的此刻只想快些与Loki赤裸相见。

Loki也没闲着，他好看的薄唇游走在Thor滚烫的肉体上，顺着肌肉的线条一路向下，没有流连太久，便一口吻住了Thor的粗大。

他太温柔了，乖巧又努力地吞咽着他的勃起，眼波带泪，楚楚可怜。

他为什么会误以为他是个凶残的暴君啊？他真温顺，他真可爱。

他的欲望在他的红唇之中来回研磨，Loki调皮地舌头还在他的前端打着旋儿，而他只想要更多，他想狠狠地啃咬他的红唇，想将欲望埋在他的身体里面无情的冲撞，天知道他这个钢铁直男为什么会想这些想的快要发疯。

Thor伸出手想把Loki拉起来，抱在怀里好好的蹂躏，可Loki察觉到他的意图的时候，却用牙齿在他的肉柱上轻咬了一口，激的Thor一个激灵，喷出了一股清液。

他喘息着摸着Loki光洁滑嫩的背，“Loki你就这么讨厌我吗？宁愿吻我的鸡都不肯吻我？”

正吃鸡吃的津津有味的Loki听了只想翻白眼，这个金发大胸的壮汉怕不是个傻子吧，所以刚才他们那个火辣又激烈的热吻是什么？？他是啃了一个大猪蹄子吗？？

好像察觉到了他的不悦，大猪蹄子，噢不，Thor换了个说法，“好吃吗，乖，让我也尝尝。”

说完就用不可阻挡的力量将Loki从他的下半身拎起来，然后锢在怀中，擒获了他的薄唇，掠夺了他所有的氧气。力量上的悬殊让他们都忘了此行的目的，他们的身份随着在床上翻来覆去的姿势发生了360°的变化，本应该腿软求饶的那个，正兴致勃勃的用舌尖研究着Loki口腔的构造，像要将他吞入腹中一般疯狂的啃咬着。他的手也没闲着，粗糙的大手在Loki又白又嫩的皮肤上揉搓着，引出无数细碎的呻吟。

Loki只觉得一根火热又坚硬的铁棍堵在他早已动情湿润的穴口，他情不自禁的自己朝着那个方向扭动着屁股，因为大Thor的后面太肿了，今天对他下手不太人道，今天就放他一马，先让他尝尝甜头吧，Loki这样想着，在心里默默地安慰着自己，可他迟迟不肯挪动一下他金贵的肉柱，气的Loki想捅他的肾。

“Loki…教教我…”

Loki：？？？？？？你的鸡儿正堵在我瘙痒难耐的小穴门口，接下来怎么做还要我教你？？？他觉得他就不该心软，他应该狠狠地捅穿这只傻金毛的屁股让他彻夜求饶。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝亚运夺冠的产物！！  
> 完全架空，不涉及真实选手！！不要对号入座！！

04 

“Loki，我怕伤到你…”Thor想起今天自己给自己扩张的时候，把自己屁股戳到流血的惨事…Loki这样的细皮嫩肉，被晶莹剔透的情液沾湿的粉嫩小穴，让他恨不得抱住用嘴好好爱抚，他害怕自己伤害到他。 

“我没试过跟男人…跟女人也没有过！告诉我，我该怎么做才不会弄疼你？” Thor没有将今天自己把自己给怼伤了的光荣事迹告诉Loki，但聪明的Loki已经大概猜到了。他牵起Thor的一只手指，用上面的小嘴一口含住。 灵活的舌尖来回描摹着手指的轮廓。

Thor想起了就在刚才，自己的肿胀在他嘴里被他温柔的亲吻，他觉得自己的下体快要爆炸了。

而Loki却一点也不着急，在他色情的舔湿了三根手指之后，吻上了Thor的侧脸。他的喘息在耳边回荡，

“大块头，你给我听好了，只有今天这一次，等你屁股好了你是要还给我的！”

被Loki勾的心痒难耐忙不迭的答应着。

Loki拉着Thor的大手，来到了桃源门口，“快进来摸摸我，用刚才那几根手指”Loki觉得自己的脸一定红了。

而Thor的手指只是在外面划着圈，并不进入，他一口咬住了Loki的耳垂，“嗯？哪根手指？”

情欲冲昏了Loki的头脑，“被我舔湿的…啊…”话音未落，Thor的手指就飞快的挤进去了一根。

听到了Loki的呻吟，Thor不知道是故意还是真的不忍心，“疼吗宝贝？疼我就出去了”

“不…不疼，你快继续啊”

“你刚才都疼的叫出声了，不要勉强自己。”

mmp，这个该死的男人一定是故意的！！

Loki非常合理的怀疑这个男人是在扮猪吃老虎！！

他刚想说点什么，Thor的第二根指头接踵而至，“宝贝，这样会不会好一些？”

Loki的身上已经不知道是情绪高涨的发红，还是被Thor胡乱啃红的，总之他现在红的像只熟透的虾子，他只想Thor这只大猪蹄子赶紧把他的宝贝狠狠地捅进自己的甬道，“快给我…呜…用你的…用你的肉棒…”

面对着盛情的邀请，我们的大猪蹄子却置若罔闻，他又加了一根手指，钻进了狭窄的花园，“你舔湿了三根指头，不要浪费。”边说三根手指还在销魂处不规律的打着转儿，突然他摸到了一个凸起的地方，他的手指狠狠地辗过，然后他看见Loki像只猫咪一样难耐的弓起了腰。

“啊…Thor我操你x…”

“嗯？明明是我在操你”说完，他抽出了手指，下身使劲一挺，整根没入了花园幽径。

被玩弄了这么久，终于干上了，Loki舒服的上了天。

尽管初经人事的后穴被Thor过分雄伟的欲望撑的有些胀痛，但是一想到是他埋在自己的体内，加上前戏积攒起来的快感，让Loki无暇考虑下体是否会被撕裂这一问题，他甚至主动迎合着Thor每一次的冲撞，直到被Thor狠狠地顶撞到那一点，然后失去力气再也直不起腰。

Thor的阴茎埋在他的花穴里面，径直翻了个身，将Loki压在身下，他就像一头蛮牛，在后花园里横冲直撞，汁液四溅，而身下的人好像还嫌不够，脚踝勾起了他的腰，不要命的在他身下盛开，绽放。

与花穴被撞击发出的pia pia声不同，Loki的肉棍打在Thor滚烫又坚硬的腹肌上，发出了啪啪啪的声音，他伸出纤纤细手，想要安抚一下被冷落已久的勃起，却被Thor拦住，将他的手举过头顶固定住。

“Loki，我们来打个赌，如果我能把你操射，下次，下次还是我来操你怎么样？”

见Loki不回答，他愈发用力的撞击着他的敏感，他每一次都将性器退到花园入口又大力插到最深处，“好不好宝贝？”“嗯？好不好”

可怜的Loki憋了一肚子骂人的话，说不出口。当下面的小嘴被无情蹂躏的时候，他的如簧巧舌竟也无法发挥平时万分之一的功力。他只能偏过头默默地承受，在他的视线被生理泪水沾湿的时候，他的身体机能再也抵挡不住Thor无尽的索要。

他喷了出来。

前面和后面都喷了。

他第一次知道原来男人的后穴也是可以潮吹的。炽热的肠液淋在不知疲倦的打桩机上，造成了线路短路，于是打桩机里面浓密的精液一股一股全都射进了他的后穴。

两个在爱欲面前变成野兽的男人，沉迷在彼此的亲密接触的肌肤里，喘息不已。

“我爱你，Loki。”不知怎的，Thor的心里突然浮出了这句话，而他也这样说出了口。说完他就后悔了，抛开他一直以来的钢铁直男的身份，他不该在床上折磨了他这么久以后随意的表达爱意。这太不正式也太不认真了。

“得了吧，男人在床上都喜欢说这样的话。”这个大猪蹄子一定是个老司机！！

“你这么有经验的吗？”Thor有些不悦，从他亲吻到Loki的欲望开始，他就想将这个辣透了的少年吃干抹净，从没有实战经验的他，从那一刻起就无师自通了。他所有的身强力壮只想与他分享，而这个少年却耀武扬威着炫耀不属于他们之间的经验。

没有察觉到危险的小Loki为了自己的尊严还在努力营造他自己是个老司机的假相，“那当然！我当年…唔！你咬到我舌头了！你这个大猪蹄子你松口！操你的…你怎么又硬了？？你轻点啊…啊…用力…啊…”


End file.
